A Boy with a Mew's Reflection
by DragoniteRider
Summary: A story of a boy with an extraordinary gift unlike any other. However, can he control it? And who is the shadow following him everywhere? Read to find out! Rated K plus for Pokémon battles. I don't want to get in trouble :3 Plz review. Updates coming
1. Chapter 1

**This is the introduction to a new series. I like starting stories with poems. :]  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. ( I don't want to get sued :{ )  
Please review, because the more you review, the faster I update!  
I am happy to let people use my characters, but please ask first ;)**

I was wandering through the woods,  
When I found a group in hoods.  
They tried to restrain me,  
So I sent out my Glaile.  
It froze them all,  
but missed one, his face I cannot recall.  
He injected a serum into my skin,  
After that, the image before me began to swim.

I awoke on the forest floor,  
I felt like I was nearly at death's door.  
I walked over to the moon-lit lake,  
Unprepared for the surprise I was about to take.  
There I found a Lucario's reflection staring me in the face,  
I focused on my human body and my reflection changed, my human form in it's place.  
I thought of another form, turning me into a Garchomp.  
I wondered I could use my form's moves, therefore I used Stomp.

I slamed my foot down, making clouds of sand fly out in every direction.  
I can't deny it anymore, the evidence is too strong.  
I guess I will have to move on, my shadow following along.  
Without a shadow of a doubt, I am a boy with a Mew's Reflection.

**Reminder: If you like this story or have any ideas, let me know! I'd happy to discuss them with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello FanFiction readers! This is my second chapter for my 4th story, A Boy with a Mew's Reflection!  
If you have read the last chapter, you should know that the more you review, the faster I update. If you don't, now you do! So, PLEASE review  
Also, if you have an idea for the story or you have an idea for a character, please let me know through a PM or through a review  
Enjoy my Pokémon FanFic! **

**- DragoniteRider **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon at all. (Still don't want to get sued :3)**

I walked in the forest, feeling the grass between my feet. I spotted a river running to my right. _"Well, isn't that convenient." _I thought for a few seconds and then remembered something. _"Oh yeah! I wanted to test that form quite a while ago! Guess it's the perfect time now." _I looked around to make sure no one was watching. "_Good. No one can never be too careful." _ I ran towards the river and jumped, putting the form in my mind. If you had been looking closely, you could have seen my usually hazel eyes become glowing sapphire eyes.

I felt the transformation begin, starting with my skin. My skin began sprouting orange fur. _Man, I'll have to use this one more often. This form feels great! _I felt two orange tails sprout out of my tailbone and two blue fins grow out of my arms. I used the momentum from the jump to screw-dive into the water. If I was a regular Trainer, I would have soon lost my breath and drowned. But, with my Floatzel form, I felt the water comforting and I could breathe underwater.

Thanks to a weird serum forcefully injected into my body, I can transform into any Pokémon I want, but I have a limit. I'm a very good mechanic, and with the help of my Lucario and my Ambipom and several sleepless nights, I was able to make a watch that keeps track of my energy levels. The more powerful and the larger the Pokémon, the more energy it takes. The watch gives me a status report of my remaining energy. When in a Pokémon form, the watch disappears under my skin.

"_Look's like I'm here." _I crawled into the cave I had found a few days ago. I let my Pokémon form turn into my human form. Once human, I pulled a Pokéball off my belt and pressed the button in the middle. "Okay, let's go Lucario!" My most prized Pokémon came out in a flash of blue light. ("_Hey, Sam. Do you want me to scan the area_?") "Yeah, the usual drill, Lucario." I saw a blue glow surround my trusty Pokémon. After 1 to 2 minutes, the glow subsided and he said, ("_The coast is clear._") "Well, that's good. By the way, you don't have to use telepathy, I can understand you fine. ("Oh, right! I completely forgot about that. Sorry.") "It's okay. So, you want to go into the Pokéball or do you want to stay outside. ("I'll stay outside.") "Ok, now let's see where that exit we found is."

Lucario sighed and said, ("It's right over there.") "Oh, right. Sorry!" We crawled out of the cave when we were met by a yelling boy. "Do you know how long it took to find you?!" "Wait a minute, who are you?" I asked, completely confused. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! How careless of me!" I noticed his skin beginning to harden and become green. My eyes widened as the boy transformed into a Tyranitar before me! "My name is Luke. I'm a human Mew, just like you."

**I think I did pretty well with this chapter.  
If you agree, please review!  
If you disagree, please review!  
If you don't care, please review!**

**Updates will be coming soon. **


End file.
